Pass the Blunt
by A-Guy-U-Mit3-Kn0
Summary: Roxas and Olette spend some quality time together. Summary is crap, sorry. Roxas/Olette


Hey guys, I'm new here so this is my first story. (Obviously...) Anyways, I hope you guys like. Sorry if it sucks or something. I just got bored, and decided to try out some writing. Usually drawing is more my thing, but hey why not? It cant hurt... can it? O.O …... Haha whatever, here ya' go.

Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything in it. :(

Pass the Blunt

Roxas sat on the couch, in the usual hangout spot. He had just finished rolling a blunt, and was getting ready to smoke it. He placed it between his lips, and pulled out his lighter. With one hand he tapped the other end of the roach with the flame, while shielding the flame from the breeze with his other hand. He watched carefully as the licked the paper, and quickly put out the lighter when the paper was close to catching. He inhaled deeply, then removed the blunt from his lips, holding it at his side.

'Man I need this.' Roxas thought to himself.

He sank deeper into the couch, and let his head fall back closing his eyes. He was still holding it in when he felt a pair of perfectly soft lips press against his. Roxas opened his eyes. He could only see her neck, because she was leaning over the back of the couch, but he could tell it was Olette. She slid her tongue over his lips, and he couldn't help himself. He opened his lips to let her in, and without thinking exhaled. The haze went straight into Olette's mouth, and she inhaled quite a bit of it. Olette pulled away coughing and wheezing.

'Oh shit.'

Roxas quickly jumped over the couch, landing next to her.

"Oh my god. Olette I'm so sorry!" Roxas was gently patting and stroking her upper back. She was bent over now, coughing like crazy. Roxas was still holding the blunt at his side.

Soon enough, Olette's coughing died down, and she stood up straight.

"Well I certinly wasn't expecting that." she said in a slightly raspy voice.

"Olette, I'm so sorry! You snuck up on me! I would've warned-"

"No, no! Don't apologize Roxas, it was my fault. Besides, it was kind of nice, excpet for the gigantic coughing fit."

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Roxas said surprised.

"Mhm! Actually, umm... Do you think maybe I could..."

Olette had her eyes glued to her feet, a bit of crimson starting to show in her cheeks. She was messing with the hem of her shirt.

"You wanna try some more?" Roxas finished for her.

Olette looked up at him.

"I-If you dont mind... You know, sharing." she said nervously.

'She's so cute when she stutters.'

Olette turned a deep red when she noticed Roxas staring into her eyes with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah sure. Come on." Roxas grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. They sat down, and Roxas handed her the blunt, and the lighter.

"Umm. How do I do this?" Olette asked sheepishly.

'Damn, she's too cute!'

"Haha, ok. So put it between your lips, and when you go to light it, just tap the end with the flame while inhaling."

She did so, and took a short drag.

"Nice. That was good!" he smiled, and pecked her on the cheek.

Olette was extremely proud of herself when she blew out her little bit of smoke. Roxas took a huge drag, then handed her the blunt. She watched with wide eyes as Roxas leaned his head back and slowly released his big trail of haze.

Roxas looked over to see her watching with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, baby?

"How come I can't get that much without coughing like crazy?" she sounded very disappointed.

"Hey dont worry about it. I can tolerate it because I've been smokin' for a while. This is your first time."

She smiled at him, and kissed him on the lips.

When they finished smoking the rest, Roxas thre the stub on the ground, and ground it out under the toe of his shoe.

Roxas lay down on the couch, and pulled Olette down on top of him. They were just lying there, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Olette." Roxas whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

They kissed, and when they separated Roxas was giggling softly. This caused Olette to start giggling.

"What's so funny?" she managed to ask, before continuing to giggly uncontrolably.

"You taste like butterscotch, and weed!" he replied.

They lay together giggling for what seemed like hours to them, but in reality was about five minutes. Olette's eyes drooped shut after a while, and she was now very calm. Roxas kissed her on the forehead, then closed his eyes, preparing to embrace the slumber.

'This is just what I needed.' he thought to himself as he slowly faded.

There you go! :) I hope you guys (girls) liked it. If so, it would be nice if you left a review for me! You know you want too. :D I guess you could leave a flame too, those are aright. At least they help me get better. :\ Ok cya!


End file.
